Urie Sarang
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Cinta tumbuh karena kebersamaan kita. Aku telah mencintaimu sejak aku mengenal cinta itu sendiri../.."Kau percaya jika ku katakan, aku mencintaimu sejak kau berumur 5 tahun?"../.."Kau percaya jika ku katakan, aku membalas cintamu sejak aku berumur 5 tahun?"../..special FF for ChanBaek. No angst, No hurt. No Cry. Just Loveydovey. YAOI. Enjoy


**...Urie Sarang...**

**BaekYeol FanFic special for bebeb Aiiu d'freaky. Sebenarnya dulu bebeb Aiiu minta ff angst, tapi saya pikir, udah banyak banget ff Baekyeol angst yang bertebaran, mungkin lagi tren kali yah.. jadinya saya kasih alternatif lain.. yup, ff Fluff yang dijamin gagal :v  
Untuk sementara, OTP dikesampingkan dulu/Hug KaiBaek  
**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran, dan mungkin reader hanya akan menemukan sedikit percakapan di dalam, selebihnya, ocehan saya XD. ALUR juga terlalu CEPAT dan BERANTAKAN, cobalah dicerna(?) sendiri, Insya Allah nangkep(?)**

**So, Happy reading, beib^^**

* * *

**.  
**

**...Urie Sarang...**

**.**

**Ini bukan tentang cinta sejati**

**Atau cinta pertama**

**.**

**Ini tentang keduanya**

**.**

* * *

Senja di kala itu. Pemuda tinggi bersurai emas tertidur di atas dahan sakura sembari menyandarkan tubuh raksasanya di batang induk pohon itu. Tidurnya terusik. Suara berisik namun manis terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Ia tersenyum. Sudah sangat hapal dengan situasi ini.

Perlahan, matanya terbuka bersama senyumnya yang semakin mengembang. Di depan sana, di tanah lapang yang membentang, seorang mungil bersurai brunette dengan keranjang bunga di tangannya berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil memekik kegirangan.

Park Chanyeol―nama pemuda itu, menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengamati dengan cermat tindakan si mungil yang tengah menabur bunga di sepanjang jalan. Terlihat sangat lucu. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan ketika sosok mungil itu berhenti di depan lapangan. Berseru girang, memanggil beberapa bocah yang bermain disana.

Kini Chanyeol melihat si mungil berseragam SMA itu memberi bunga pada bocah-bocah ingusan yang sedang nyengir lebar. Lalu seeorang anak yang lebih besar terlihat menghampiri, si mungil melambai heboh pada si anak. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar, seakan menikmati perannya sebagai 'gadis' penjajak bunga.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Si mungil itu memberi bunga anak yang lebih besar dengan gaya lucu, mengacak rambutnya lalu memberi kecupan di pipi. Bocah yang lain merajuk, meminta perlakuan yang sama. Dan si mungil tertawa renyah, kemudian memberi ciuman gratis pada anak-anak yang lain.

Setelah itu, ia melambai seheboh biasanya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bocah-bocah itu, lalu berbalik dengan keranjang yang sudah kosong. Chanyeol masih tetap menjadi orang yang setia memandanginya.

Chanyeol diam-diam berterima kasih pada ibunya yang telah memilih tinggal di daerah pegunungan. Ia jadi bisa menikmati panorama yang mengagumkan di sekelilingnya, hamparan taman bunga, Pohon-pohon sakura, lembah-lembah berkabut, dan yang terpenting, bertetangga dengan makhluk mungil nan manis sana.

Si mungil itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tetangga Chanyeol yang menggemaskan. Mungkin perlakuannya pada orang lain―terlebih anak kecil―sangat lembut dan manis. Tapi tidak pada Chanyeol. Namun mereka bukan musuh abadi. Hanya saja, ada rasa yang tak terkata ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Dan cara mengekspresikan rasa itu, adalah dengan saling mengejek atau mengganggu.

Baekhyun kecil adalah teman bermainnya―meski umur mereka terpaut tujuh tahun dengan Chanyeol yang lebih tua. Ia hanya mengingat beberapa moment dimana si mungil manis itu tidak meneriakinya, atau tidak menendang selangkangannya jika kalah dalam permainan. Selebihnya, permainan selalu diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kesal, dan Chanyeol dengan selangkangan sakit.

Kepulangan Baekhyun dari sekolah adalah hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol. Ketika anak itu duduk di bangku kelas 7, bertepatan dengan Chanyeol menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama. Dan Baekhyun bukan lagi bocah SD yang sering mengajaknya bermain, ia lebih banyak berdiam diri di rumah. Dan Chanyeol menyadari kalau anak itu makin hari makin manis saja.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun pulang dengan seragam kusut dan wajah penuh peluh, Chanyeol akan segera ke rumahnya, beralasan jika ia butuh meminjam buku-buku kuliah Byun Baekbeom, kakak Baekhyun yang juga senior Chanyeol. Lalu berakhir dengan berlama-lama di rumah anak itu. Meski Baekhyun tidur siang dan mengunci kamarnya, Chanyeol tetap di rumah itu, menikmati obrolannya dengan Baekbeom.

Lalu di sore hari, mereka akan bermain di pekarangan. Bukan lagi permainan anak kecil. Namun bermain 'pukul-memukul mesra', entah karena apa. Tapi itu selalu menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan. Chanyeol senang, bahkan ketika Baekhyun memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

Sekarang anak itu telah duduk di bangku kelas 11, dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sarjana nganggur. Sebenarnya, jika ia ingin bekerja, itu perkara mudah. Ia bisa mengatakan pada ayahnya, dan keesokan harinya, ia akan menempati posisi CEO di perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi Chanyeol masih ingin menikmati pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sering tak sengaja mendapati Baekhyun remaja duduk membaca novel di Balkon kamarnya sambil cekikikan―kebetulan kamar mereka berhadapan―atau terkadang Chanyeol melihatnya menanam sesuatu di taman kecil di samping rumahnya, yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi bunga. Namun di lain waktu, ia mendapati anak itu memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya karena kesal, kalah dalam bersilat lidah.

Hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka tetap semesra dulu. Namun Baekhyun jadi sangat sensitif, mudah marah dan mudah tersinggung. Mungkin karena ia sudah remaja, bukan lagi anak-anak yang ketika Chanyeol mencuri ciumannya ia hanya akan merajuk. Tidak seperti sekarang, menyentuhnya saja, Baekhyun sudah mengamuk dan berteriak.

Dan Baekhyun remaja merindukan bermain seperti saat ia kecil dulu, namun Chanyeol bukan lagi teman sepermainan yang bisa diajak bermain. Ia sudah sangat tinggi seperti raksasa. Baekhyun risih jika harus bermain kelereng atau ular tangga bersama mahasiswa. Jadi ia mencari teman barunya, yang kecil dan imut. Jadilah ia mendapati sekumpulan bocah, bermain di lapangan tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Namun, Baekhyun remaja tak dapat mengimbangi bocah-bocah itu. Ia tetap sadar usia.

Setiap senja, ia akan mengunjungi taman bunga matahari yang menghampar luas, memetik bunga-bunga disana dan memberikannya pada bocah-bocah yang bermain. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Lalu ia akan mendapati Chanyeol tidur siang di atas pohon sakura yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan, muncul niat jahil untuk mengerjai tetangga raksasanya itu. Ia akan melempari Chanyeol dengan bunga-bunga, lalu si raksasa akan bersin-bersin karena alergi.

Setelah itu, berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengejarnya, dan ia berlari sambil tertawa. Tidak ada yang tahu, Chanyeol selalu sadar jika Baekhyun akan menjahilinya, dan ia sama sekali tak alergi pada bunga.

**.**

**.**

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tetap berjalan-jalan riang sambil bersenandung dengan keranjang bunga kosong mengapit di lengannya. Hingga,

HAP

Raksasa melompat dari atas pohon, lalu berdiri tegak di depannya. Baekhyun memicingkan mata, tapi dengan senyum―yang biasa Chanyeol lihat. Ia melihat si raksasa berdiri seperti jagoan, kaki sedikit terbuka dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, lalu mengikuti tingkah si jagoan raksasa. Keranjang bunga masih mengapit di lengannya. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan, dengan tangan terlipat di dada, saling melempar pandangan membunuh, juga melempar senyum di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun, ketika raksasa bernama Chanyeol itu menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan, seperti ingin melangkah maju ke depan, Baekhyun membuang keranjangnya dan berteriak,

"AAAAAAA.. ADA RAKSASAAAAA!" Lalu berlari melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya mengajar si mungil berseragam SMA itu.

Baekhyun berlari dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat seperti anak perempuan, dan Chanyeol di belakangnya berlari dengan langkah yang sengaja ia buat kecil―agar kegiatan kejar mengejar ini berlangsung lama.

Hingga Baekhyun merasa napasnya terengah-engah meski ia tidak berlari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Istirahat sebentar tak apalah, toh walaupun Chanyeol menangkapnya, ia tidak akan benar-benar dimakan raksasa, malah dihadiahi ciuman.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pagar taman bermain setelah berlari hampir 100 meter. Ia otomatis membalik tubuhnya, dan siap menahan tubuh raksasa yang nanti akan menabraknya.

BRUK

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun sedikit terjungkal ke belakang ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menabraknya. Sukurlah ada pagar taman yang menahan dia, atau ia akan benar-benar terjungkal. Selain itu, tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke belakang.

Ia masih sibuk mengambil napas dengan mata terpejam dan wajah mendongak ke langit saat dirasa ujung jari telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh dahinya, mengikuti garis hidung, turun ke bibir, dagu, dan terhenti di lehernya. Tanpa melihatpun, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang tersenyum saat ini.

**.**

Inilah perasaan tak terkata itu. Mereka akan selalu merasakan getar-getar magis di hati ketika bertemu, atau saling memandang, bahkan mengejek. Baekhyun selalu suka ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya, meski itu dalam bentuk sentilan sayang di dahi. Namun, yang membuat ia kesal, Chanyeol terkadang menyentuh sampai berlebihan, dan Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol tak punya hak untuk itu. Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin memberi hak penuh untuk Chanyeol atas dirinya.

Tapi ia lebih banyak bimbang. Chanyeol adalah tetangga yang sebaya dengan hyungnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol menganggap ia seperti adik, bukannya teman. Tapi, salahkan ia yang tak pernah mau memanggil raksasa itu 'Hyung' dan malah memperlakukan dia seperti teman sebaya.

Terkadang, jika ibunya tak sengaja mendapati mereka berdua duduk bermain dengan mesra di serambi rumah, ibunya itu akan berkata untuk berlaku sopan sedikit pada Chanyeol. Atau menyuruhnya mencari teman sebaya, bukannya mengganggu mahasiswa seperti Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol yang bermain dengannya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Chanyeol yang menemaninya bermain sejak ia masih berumur 5 tahun.

Hingga Chanyeol menjadi laki-laki dewasa seperti sekarang ini, tinggi, tampan dan mempesona. Baekhyun jadi mengetahui jika perasaan yang tak terkata itu bernama cinta. Dan lama kelamaan, perasaan untuk memiliki, menjadi hal baru yang mengusik nuraninya.

**.**

Baekhyun cekikikan ketika jari-jari Chanyeol terganti dengan bibir, menyentuh sekitar lehernya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala, melihat kepala Chanyeol yang terbenam di lehernya dengan bibir lelaki itu memberi kecupan-kecupan disana. Sontak pipinya memerah, selalu merasa malu tiap Chanyeol seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Ia mendorong kepala si raksasa tampan ketika mendengar siulan dari arah belakang. Dan didapatinya bocah-bocah ingusan yang sering ia beri bunga sedang mengedipkan mata genit sambil menyoraki mereka. Bahkan ada anak yang spontan mencium teman di sampingnya.

Yang paling besar di antara mereka berseru, "kakak cantik dan pacarnya sedang mesra-mesraan." Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah, dan Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke belakang, berpura-pura menggertak bocah-bocah itu. Lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun, berlari menjauh.

Baekhyun berlari sambil tertawa, karena anak-anak itu malah bersorak dan berseru, "Pacar kakak cantik mau membawa kakak cantik ke gudang. Mereka akan lanjut mesra-mesraan disana." Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa, dalam hati mengutuk bocah-bocah ingusan itu.

Dada Baekhyun membuncah dipenuhi kegembiraan, bahkan kini terasa sesak. Ia tidak masalah jika Chanyeol benar-benar membawanya ke gudang dan memperkosanya disana. Tapi masalahnya, Ia mulai terengah-engah mengikuti langkah panjang kaki si raksasa yang terus menarik tangannya, berlari tak tentu arah. Dan Seharusnya langit senja berwarna jingga, bukannya gelap seperti ini. Baekhyun mulai cemas mendengar gemuruh di atas langit yang mendung.

Saat tiba di padang rumput, perlahan Chanyeol menghentikan larinya. Ia lalu berjalan di depan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang bersenandung di belakanganya. Chanyeol sempat menarik ilalang yang mereka lewati lalu memberinya pada Baekhyun seolah memberi setangkai mawar.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil melambai-lambaikan ilalang pemberian Chanyeol. Senandungnya berubah jadi nyanyian riang.

"I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan!"

Chanyeol berbalik dengan senyum bingung. Satu alisnya terangkat menggoda. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum selebar mungkin lalu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"aaaaa~ nae wangja-nim! eonje i momeul guhareo wa jusil tengayo?" Baekhyun kembali bernyanyi lalu menaikkan alisnya, seakan menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaannya lewat lagu itu. Senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang. Si raksasa itu mendekat padanya, lalu berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya, berlari menyusuri padang rumput.

Baekhyun terengah-engah karena lelah berlari, dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Ia kontan menghentikan larinya dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat, memeluk si mungil itu dari belakang lalu berjalan dengan langkah serempak. Chanyeol bersenandung sedang Baekhyun tersenyum mengusap lengan lelaki tinggi itu yang ada di dadanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ke gudang." Chanyeol menjawab santai dari belakang, lalu kembali bersenandung.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Baekhyun iseng-iseng bertanya. Dan Chanyeol mengecup pipinya yang merona. "Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, jawaban Chanyeol tetap sama.

Sebelum hujan jatuh membasahi padang rumput, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya untuk berlari. sepanjang perjalanan ia berteriak, "Byun Baekhyun, I love you. Will You marry me?"

Baekhyun tertawa, namun jawabannya adalah, "Aku masih sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran dulu?" bocah-bocah gembala di padang rumput itu menggeleng-geleng melihat mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin pacaran. Aku maunya langsung menikah." Chanyeol berteriak lagi. Baekhyun sontak menghentikan larinya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol otomatis turut berhenti.

Lelaki tinggi menoleh ke belakang. Dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mengerling nakal dan berkilat-kilat. Friksi yang menggoda.

Si mungil mendekat, menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya, kemudian berjinjit lalu berujar tepat di bibirnya, "Lamar aku pada orang tuaku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan jatuh tak tertahankan. Sontak Baekhyun terkesiap dan memeluk tubuh raksasa Chanyeol. Sedang si raksasa bersorak girang menantang gemuruh, "Aku akan ke rumahmu malam ini."

Baekhyun di dadanya yang basah mendongak dengan mata berbinar, wajahnya basah karena air hujan. "Bukan'kah tiap malam kau ke rumahku?" Chanyeol tertawa berat. Tidak peduli pada hujan yang turun tak tahu waktu. "Untuk malam ini, beda." Tanpa jeda berarti, ia meraih bibir cherry Baekhyun dan menciumnya lama. Terasa sangat manis di bawah hujan.

Baekhyun sempat terlena, hingga gemuruh menginterupsi. Di tatapnya Chanyeol yang begitu tampan saat sedang tersenyum seperti ini. "Kau percaya jika ku katakan, aku mencintaimu sejak kau berumur 5 tahun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, jawaban iya atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau percaya jika ku katakan, aku membalas cintamu sejak aku berumur 5 tahun?"

Betapa Chanyeol sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia sudah tahu. Sejak lama. Sejak Baekhyun merasa kesal karena ia tak mau menemaninya bermain bersama, lalu si mungil itu dengan sengaja menarik celana jeans Chanyeol hingga melorot, memperlihatkan underwearnya yang berwarna biru. Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedang ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencelup kepala Baekhyun di kolam renang. Karena Baekhyun selalu tertawa tiap kali melihatnya dan memanggil ia dengan panggilan sayang 'Blue', Chanyeol berinisiatif melaporkan kenakalan anak itu pada ibunya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar kena marah nyonya Byun plus ceramah dari Baekbeom. Hasilnya, anak itu melempar kaca jendela kamar Chanyeol dengan pemukul kasti, hingga pecah entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri mengingat itu. Sungguh masa-masa yang indah. Sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, ia kembali mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibirnya, lalu berujar. "Aku percaya."

Kemudian kembali menarik tangannya, berlari di tengah hujan. Menuju gudang, tempat Chanyeol akan meresmikan diri sebagai pemiliknya. Pemilik hati, juga raganya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas 'basah-basahan' dan hari sudah gelap, Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya telah kering di badan. Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, lalu menciumnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya sebelum nyonya Byun menginterupsi.

Baekhyun bersin-bersin di depan ibunya, sedang Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, membungkuk pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dah~" Ia melambai salah tingkah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeka hidungnya dan berujar santai, "Dadah Yeollie."

Nyonya Byun menyerngitkan alis, memandang anak bungsunya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kau hujan-hujanan, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya, eomma." Baekhyun nyengir lalu diikuti bersin.

"Bersama Park Chanyeol?" Nyonya Byun ingin menangis saat melihat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Iya." Lalu anak itu berlalu meninggalkan nyonya Byun, menuju kamarnya. Sedang wanita paruh baya itu berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis. Ia mengumpat. "Nyonya Park, anakmu harus bertanggung jawab."

Nyonya Byun yang kebetulan melihat Baekbeom di ruang tamu memekik, "Byun Baekbeom, seharusnya kau meluangkan waktu bermain dengan adikmu."

Baekbeom hanya menyerngit lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Dia sudah punya teman bermain, eomma. Dia sudah punya Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi, mungkin Chanyeol akan menjadi menantu eomma. Eomma juga akan menimang cucu."

"Byun Baekbeom!" nyonya Byun memekik lalu menangis. Baekbeom tertawa melihat eommanya. Tawanya berubah keras saat mendengar ibunya itu berujar, "Baekhyun kecilku yang polos." Sambil terisak sedih.

Dan Chanyeol datang melamar ia di rumahnya. Ibunya terheran-heran karena ini begitu mendadak. Baekbeom juga tak henti-hentinya menggoda Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun sempat membuat Chanyeol kikuk dengan tatapan curiga yang ia lemparkan.

"Baekhyun baru 16 tahun dan dia masih sekolah, Park Chanyeol!" Kata tuan Byun.

"Hehe, aku tahu paman." Dan Chanyeol seperti anak SMA yang ketakutan karena ketahuan menghamili pacarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku sudah 23 tahun. Aku sudah siap menikah."

Tuan Byun menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja, sedang Baekbeom yang ada disitu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Baekhyun kesal, memukul kepala hyungnya itu lalu berseru. "Aku juga sudah siap menikah, appa."

"Kau masih kecil. Mencuci dalaman sendiri saja kau belum bisa." Tuan Byun mencibir. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sedang Baekbeom kembali tertawa.

"Aku sudah besar, appa. Buktinya, aku sudah bisa melalukakan hal yang kata Baekbeom hyung hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa." Appa Baekhyun menyengit.

"Contohnya?" Baekbeom bertanya. Dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar dan kedua tangan di dada. "Kami melakukan hal yang seperti Baekbeom Hyung dan pacarnya lalukan saat appa dan eomma tidak ada di rumah." Ia memekik gembira.

Tuan Byun cengo. Nyonya Byun pingsan. Sedang Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa. Baekbeom nyengir tanpa dosa. Seharusnya, ia menghilangkan ingatan Baekhyun saat memergokinya sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya waktu itu.

Hasilnya, Chanyeol pulang ke rumah setelah mendapat hadiah pukulan sayang dari appa Baekhyun. Lelaki botak berkaca mata itu berpesan agar ia bisa kembali ke rumah itu saat Baekhyun sudah lulus sekolah.

**.**

Chanyeol tak lagi menampakkan diri di rumah Baekhyun jika ada tuan Byun di sana. Tapi, ia akan datang secara diam-diam ke kamar Baekhyun. Masuk melalui pintu balkon kamarnya, dengan bantuan tangga.

Seperti malam ini. Baekhyun masih asik membaca novel ketika Chanyeol datang dengan penampilan seperti pencuri, membungkus wajahnya dengan stocking dan memegang pistol mainan. Baekhyun bukannya kaget, panik atau berteriak ketakutan, malah berseru, "Kau sudah mencuri hatiku dan sekarang berniat mencuri hartaku?"

Chanyeol sweatdrop dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah menjawab, "Tidak seru ah, seharusnya kau berteriak panik tadi. Dan aku membuka stocking ini lalu berkata, Kejutaaaann~~"

"Pabbo. Semua orang tetap mengenalimu jika memakai stocking transparan seperti itu. Dan kau ingin appaku bangun lalu menghajarmu, eoh?" Baekhyun menjawab galak.

Kemudian ia mengunci pintu balkon kamarnya karena kesal. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar saat satu jam kemdudian Chanyeol kembali mengetuk pintu balkon kamarnya.

"Baekki chagi. Ini aku. Buka pintunya, ayolah~~" Chanyeol merengek dari luar. Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamarnya, lalu menyahut, "Tidak mau. Pintu kamarku tertutup untukmu, begitu juga pintu hatiku." Dan Chanyeol pasrah. Begitulah jika berpacaran dengan remaja labil.

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau membuka pintunya." Chanyeol memberi ancaman. Lalu menajamkan pendengarannya, menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Tapi yang terdengar malah,

"zzzz~~"

Chanyeol sweatdrop kembali. Kali ini benar-benar berniat untuk pulang dan tidur. Namun saat ia akan melewati pembatas balkon, pintu itu berderit terbuka. Ia berbalik dengan gembira.

Dan

Ia terpana. Di depannya Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh dibalut selimut. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahunya yang terbuka, menandakan kalau ia tak memakai apa-apa di balik selimut itu. Wajah Baekhyun diterpa cahaya bulan dan tampak bersinar. Matanya berbinar, seterang rembulan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat senyum yang Baekhyun tampilkan sama seperti senyum saat ia melepas pakaiannya waktu itu. Mata sipitnya berkedip perlahan, seperti memanggil Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Pengaruh sihir keindahan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat ia melangkah mendekat. Hingga tinggal selangkah lagi―

SREETT

―Chanyeol melihat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun telah tergelatak manis di lantai.

**.**

Baekhyun teringat teori yang dicetuskan teman sekolahnya yang dijuluki 'pujangga cinta', cinta itu harus berlaku seperti awal ia bermula. Dan Baekhyun mengartikan itu dengan cara yang sederhana. Cintanya bermula sejak lama, namun bersemi ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Saat itu ia berumur sekitar 13 tahun. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol hingga berani menciumnya setelah menatapnya lama dan dalam; Chanyeol tentu tidak berbohong saat mengatakan sudah mencintainya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Karena ia akan merasa debar-debar manis di dadanya. Rasa gugup yang menyenangkan. Sesaat ia merasa dadanya membuncah. Lalu mendapati kalau perasaan seperti itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Namun pada akhirnya, ia selalu malu karena mendamba sentuhan dari laki-laki yang bukan kekasihnya. Sebagai pelampiasan, ia akan berteriak marah jika lelaki tinggi itu iseng-iseng menyentuhnya. Di bibirnya, di lehernya, di pahanya, di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hubungan seperti apa itu, Baekhyun juga tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai Chanyeol sejak lama dan ingin selalu bersamanya setiap saat. Bersama Chanyeol terasa menyenangkan. Ia menyukai debar-debar di dadanya ketika lelaki tinggi itu menatap dia sebegitu intens. Bukan tatapan yang dilayangkan seorang tetangga kepada tetangganya, juga bukan tatapan kakak kepada adiknya. Tetapi, tatapan memuja yang menuntut. Dan Baekhyun selalu suka, karena tatapan itu membuat dadanya seperti dihujami anak panah. Sakit, dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin ayahnya benar, dia masih kecil. Dan Park Chanyeol lah yang mengajarkan semua perasaan itu padanya.

Maka berbanggalah Chanyeol karena menjadi yang pertama.

Jadi, ketika tangan Chanyeol menari di atas tubuhnya, ia membiarkan, menerima sentuhannya dengan senang hati. Dan yang membuat ia merasa lebih senang lagi, saat mengingat kenyataan kalau Chanyeol adalah laki-laki dewasa yang dulunya adalah orang yang selalu menemaninya bermain.

Dan orang dewasa tentu lebih professional, apalagi dalam permainan seperti yang sedang mereka mainkan saat ini. Chanyeol adalah partner bermain yang ia idam-idamkan. Lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan seksi. Begitu melenakan, tenang namun menghanyutkan.

Baekhyun siap melepas pakaiannya kapan saja jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Seseorang yang telah menanam perasaan semenyenangkan ini di hatinya, senikmat ini di tubuhnya.

**.**

Keesokan pagi, terasa seperti gempa di kamar Baekhyun saat seseorang berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya, "AAAAAAA.. PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN-KUUUUU?" Dan ia hanya nyengir tak berdosa saat menyadari jika Chanyeol tertidur di sisinya, di dalam selimutnya, dengan dada lelaki itu yang terlihat jelas tanpa pakaian.

Hasilnya, nyonya Byun menangis hampir sepanjang hari. Bukannya memarahi Baekhyun, tapi malah memarahi Baekbeom. Hyung Baekhyun itu hanya 'hehehe' tiap ibunya menyindir dan menyalahkan dia. Sedang Baekhyun, ia seceria biasanya. Pergi ke sekolah, mampir memetik bunga, mengganggu tidur siang Chanyeol dan berkejar-kejaran di padang rumput.

Keesokan harinya, tuan Byun tak lagi keberatan saat Chanyeol membawa tuan dan nyonya Park ke rumah Baekhyun. Meminta anak bungsu mereka untuk menjadi menantu. Dan nyonya Park memukul kepala Chanyeol saat mengetahui kalau kekasih yang ia sering sebut-sebut akan memberinya cucu itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bahkan belum berumur 17 tahun.

Baekhyun bukannya hamil. Tidak. Hanya saja, tuan Byun merasa kalau Baekhyun berada di tangan orang yang tepat. Bohong jika tuan dan nyonya Byun tidak curiga dengan gelagat Chanyeol selama ini. Terlihat lucu jika mereka sedang bermain bersama di pekarangan. Terlihat manis jika mereka duduk mengobrol di serambi. Dan Terlihat mencurigakan jika mereka duduk di satu kursi dengan Baekhyun yang ada di atas paha Chanyeol , namun yang ada mereka hanya saling memukul. Tidak masuk akal memang jika nyonya Byun ingin melempar Chanyeol ke kolam renang saat mendapati si tinggi itu mencium anaknya di bibir setelah sebelumnya bermain saling memukul mesra.

Tidak masuk akal namun manusiawi. Naluri seorang ibu.

Dan tercapailah kesepakatan. Mereka akan menikah bulan depan. Nyonya Park tersenyum-senyum gembira karena mendapat menantu semanis Baekhyun. Anak itu tetap terlihat seperti bocah kecil menggemaskan. Ah iya, bocah. Nyonya Park lagi-lagi memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Sedangkan nyonya Byun, menangis sepanjang waktu. Anaknya bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Belum bisa mencuci pakaian dalam sendiri. Tapi tak mengapalah jika seorang CEO―tak resmi―seperti Chanyeol yang melamarnya. Lalu Baekbeom? anak sulungnya itu? Ia hanya membelai sayang kepala ibunya sembari berucap, "Sudahlah eomma. Ikhlaskan saja. Salah eomma sendiri melahirkan anak semanis Baekhyun!" Dan nyonya Byun tidak segan-segan memukul kepalanya.

**.**

Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi pengantin Chanyeol. Mereka memilih berbulan madu di rumah mereka sendiri. Tak jauh dari rumah orang tua mereka. Bukan bulan madu sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun tetap pergi ke sekolah, sedang Chanyeol pergi bekerja.

Chanyeol menjadi CEO paling rajin sedunia, karena jam pulang kerjanya sama dengan jam pulang sekolah Baekhyun. Dan tinggal berdua seperti ini membuat Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun benar-benar masih kanak-kanak―yang mencuci pakaian dalam sendiripun belum bisa. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi cintanya sedikitpun. Bukan'kah ia yang menginginkan menikah?

Baekhyun berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, meski ia tak sungguh-sungguh berusaha. Karena ia lebih senang menunggu Chanyeol memasak untuknya―Baekhyun menganggap itu bukti cinta Chanyeol kepadanya.

Di hari minggu, ia dan Chanyeol akan membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol, mengepel dan melap kaca, sedang Baekhyun menyapu pekarangan rumah mereka. Namun yang sesungguhnya, anak itu malah menghambur-hamburkan daun kering, menyebarnya di sepanjang pekarangan, kemudian berseru. "Aku rindu menabur bunga di sepanjang jalan, Chanyeollie. Aku juga rindu memberi bunga pada anak-anak~~"

Dan Chanyeol akan menggendongnya dengan gemas, masuk ke dalam rumah sembari berseru, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat anak sendiri?" Baekhyun tentu takkan menolak. Anak? Terdengar menyenangkan.

Mendengar Chanyeol menikah, kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang tinggal di Paris memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea. Muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumah mereka, lalu berkata kalau ia adalah pacar Chanyeol saat masa kuliah dulu, dan mereka belum putus hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Park Yura kakak perempuan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat begitu. Tapi melihat istri Chanyeol yang masih 'anak-anak', sisi jahilnya bangkit. Mengerjai remaja labil, sepertinya seru.

Baekhyun menangis dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia menolak bertemu Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol mengomel panjang lebar pada kakaknya itu. Hingga Park Yura sendiri yang memasuki kamarnya, meminta maaf dan membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Hati wanita itu tergelitik. Rupanya adik iparnya ini hanya sosok polos yang lugu. Ia berpikir, Chanyeol memberi makan obat apa pada Baekhyun hingga mau menikah dengannya. Apalagi diusianya yang masih terbilang belia. Namun ketika melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dan sebaliknya, ia mengerti. Dan sejak saat itu, ia percaya pada sesuatu yang disebut cinta sejati.

Selama di Korea, Yura mengajarkan Baekhyun memasak, merapikan rumah dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Juga mengajarinya menjadi istri yang baik. Ia juga memaksa anak itu untuk memanggilnya 'eonni'. Dan Baekhyun suka dengan panggilan itu.

Awalnya, ia bersabar mengajari si mungil ini. Namun lama-kelamaan ia jengah. Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Yura berpikir, biarlah ia berkembang sesuai waktunya. Toh Chanyeol juga tetap mencintai dia.

Lalu, Park Yura pulang ke Paris. Dan tinggallah Baekhyun kesepian di rumah jika Chanyeol sibuk di kantor. Jadi, jika pulang sekolah, Baekhyun akan mampir ke rumah orang tuanya. Mengganggu kakaknya dan bermalas-malasan disana.

Saat matahari hampir terbenam, Chanyeol akan menjemputnya pulang. Bukan dengan mobil atau motor. Namun berjalan kaki dengan payung di tangannya, berjaga-jaga jika saja turun hujan.

Dan nyonya Byun, sedikit demi sedikit mengikhlaskan anak bungsunya itu menjadi milik orang. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum saat Baekhyun malah meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya pulang. Baekhyun meminta gendong di punggung Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah menggendongnya ala bridal.

Nyonya Byun menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan Baekhyun, namun si raksasa itu bersikeras menolak. Sedang Baekhyun cengengesan di gendongannya. Nyonya Byun pasrah, dan mengijinkan mereka pulang. Walau rasanya kasihan juga Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun selama perjalanan sejauh 500 meter.

Di perjalanan, saat hari sudah gelap, walau tak hujan Baekhyun tetap memayungi mereka, sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Jika saja rambutnya panjang dan tergerai, mungkin rambutnya akan bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol. Namun ketika suaminya itu balas menatapnya, ia akan menegur, "Lihat Jalanmu. Kau ingin kita jatuh ke jurang?" Chanyeol bukan menurut malah tertawa renyah, lalu menciumnya. Beberapa langkah ke depan, mereka terjungkal jatuh karena Chanyeol tersandung batu.

Mereka tak akan langsung pulang, malah singgah di gudang―yang sebenarnya tempat penyimpanan rumput untuk sapi ternak―mengulang memory manis di tempat bersejarah itu.

Chanyeol takkan cemas jika Baekhyun kedinginan, karena tubuhnya lebih dari hangat untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Chanyeol bukan pedophile. Sama sekali tidak. Karena Baekhyun bukan lagi anak bocah, ia sudah remaja yang sebentar lagi 17 , sebentar lagi―yang memakan waktu 8 bulan.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol menyukai segala yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Seperti apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anak itu, tetap terlihat manis, bahkan ekspresi kesal dan merajuknya. Apalagi jika menangis, terlihat sangat lucu. Tapi, dari semua ekspresi Baekhyun, favorit Chanyeol adalah ekspresi ketika Baekhyun sedang terangsang seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun yang biasa disana. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang menggoda dan menggugah hasrat.

Chanyeol menyukai mata Baekhyun yang sipit, saat melotot, mengerjab apalagi saat berbinar. Namun, favorit Chanyeol ketika mata itu mengerling nakal, menggoda ia dengan kedipan perlahan, dan tatapan innocent namun berkilat.

Dan ini favorit Chanyeol dari segala yang ia favoritkan, bibir Baekhyun yang semerah cherry. Chanyeol menyukai cherry, karena cherry mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Lembut dan manis. Persis seperti Baekhyun. Apalagi jika cherry itu mendesahkan namanya dengan manja namun seksi. Chanyeol merasa sempurna.

Dan ketika Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak cintanya dalam penyatuan raga ini, ia selalu tak lupa berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, "I Love You, Mr. Park." Dan Chanyeol akan berbisik di bibirnya, "Love You too, Mrs. Park"

Cintanya menjadi semakin dalam seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan ia takkan masalah jika Baekhyun tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti ini untuk selamanya. Si mungilnya yang nakal, lugu dan menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Ehem, ada yang ingin melempar saya dengan batu? Jangan ah. Nanti sayanya benjol :v

Cuman mau bilang, **untuk reader-readerku tersayang**.. yang minta **UBN **dan **NOO **untuk diapdet asap, jeongmal mianhe, **saya akan kembali hiatus**. Saya pikir, urusan saya benar-benar telah selesai, tapi ternyata, siang tadi dosen saya datang membawa 'masalah' baru. Dan saya menggumam, "sampai kapan siksaan(?) ini akan berakhir?". Mianhe, jeongmal :'(

Jika ada waktu dan kesempatan, saya akan mengapdet chap 2 END Home Sweet Home, biar ceritanya ga mengambang(?) gitu terlalu lama.

Ok, sayang? yang mau lempar saya, lempar pake bunga aja, gimana?

See ya~/tebar cinta bareng Baekkie


End file.
